Colocation indésirable
by UnnyBunnyPunny
Summary: /Serie de textos cortos/ "Fuera de aquí basura, es MI bistec" "Ushishi, el maquillaje te queda de maravilla, plebeyo." "Alondra-saan, ¿por qué huele a pescado?" "SI quieres entrenarte, tienes que pagar." "Ma, ¡el rosa te sienta tan bien!" O por qué Hibari haría mejor de evitar destrozar la mansión de Tsuna, una vez más… Porque un año con la Varia, ¡es demasiado! [Traducción]
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos~ Primero gracias por entrar, aunque sea por curiosidad y segundo, dadle una oportunidad a la historia, al fin y al cabo esto no es más que un prólogo de lo que queda por venir.

Antes que nada me gustaría aclarar que es una traducción del fic "Colocation indésirable" escrito por Himutsu-chan.

Es un fic en francés, por lo que me disculpo de ante mano si en algún momento no es del todo fiel al original, pero tenéis que entender que muchos juegos de palabras, expresiones, etc. son difíciles de traducir sin que pierda el sentido. No obstante, podréis ver según avanzan los capítulos que hare algún que otro punto recapitulativo, al principio de cada capítulo, para explicar o poner una traducción literal de algo que por decisión propia (y para que no pierda mucho sentido la historia), no haya traducido.

Ahora, sí que sí, os dejo con la historia~

Espero que la disfrutéis.

 **Disclamer :** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Pertenece a Amano Akira. El fic y la idea pertenecen a Himutsu-chan. Yo únicamente traduzco su historia.

 **Pairing :** Ninguna paraje por el momento.

* * *

 **1\. Prólogo**

* * *

Tusna observaba con desesperación su hermosa mansión. O al menos lo que quedaba de ella. El ala derecha no era más que un montón de ruinas, faltaban varios pisos en el ala izquierda, dos de los jardines interiores estaban ardiendo – ¡era invierno! ¿Cómo habían podido hacer eso?- y esos no eran más que los destrozos visibles. El décimo Boss de los Vongola podía jurar que había más desperfectos.

En serio, comenzaba a cansarse. Siempre era igual. La Varia pasaba por ahí por una razón u otra, una batalla estallaba, bajo cualquier pretexto, y adiós a su mansión, pffuit, desaparecida. En su lugar quedaban algunos Guardianes repitiendo insultos, alguna que otra excusa y, sobretodo, ¡una montaña de papeles! Ah, qué hermosa era la Famiglia Vongola. Pero, al fin lo había encontrado… Había encontrado LA solución para que esta situación no se repitiera en un tiempo… Un año incluso… LA solución que le permitiría matar dos pájaros de un tiro, deshaciéndose, al mismo tiempo, de las dos principales causas de destrucción… Oh sí, su plan era perfecto y nada le pondría trabas…

Más lejos Reborn alzó una ceja de forma aprobadora, al ver al castaño reírse de manera maquiavélica a la vez que se frotaba las manos. Por fin, su estudiante se hacía mayor, cuan conmovedor era…

 **::.::**

Y así fue como una hermosa mañana, Hibari Kyoya con una maleta en la mano, se encontró delante de la mansión del escuadrón de asesinos independientes de los Vongola. Mordería al omnívoro hasta la muerte, palabra de carnívoro. Pero mientras tanto se ocuparía de esos simios.

* * *

No dudéis en comentar :D Siempre es bueno saber que piensa la gente xD Si veis alguna incoherencia o alguna falta de ortografía decídmelo~

Cualquier cosa que le queráis decir a la autora, con gusto se lo haré llegar y pondré su respuesta en el siguiente capítulo :3

Ciao~


	2. Llegada

Hola~

Muchas gracias a todos los que dieron al botón de favorito y de seguir, además de todos aquellos que entraron a leer el fic. La verdad que así sí que uno tiene motivación para seguir traduciendo (aunque lo continuaría haciendo igualmente).

Si veis alguna incoherencia no dudéis en decírmelo e intentare buscar alguna traducción más acertada, o en tratar de explicarlo mejor, gracias de antemano.

Ahora, sí que sí os dejo con la historia~

Espero que la disfrutéis.

 **Review:**

 **Eclipse total:** Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar. Cierto que era cortito, pero por lo general los próximos capítulos serán un poco más largos. Huy, si te gustó Tsuna espera al tercer capítulo –insertar risa malvada- Buff, ya verás según avanza la historia, ya verás.

 **Disclamer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Pertenece a Amano Akira. El fic y la idea pertenecen a Himutsu-chan. Yo únicamente traduzco su historia.

 **Pairing:** Ninguna paraje por el momento.

* * *

 **2\. Llegada**

* * *

Cuando Hibari llegó, sus cosas fueron tomadas por subordinados de la Varia, que no tardó en morder hasta la muerte. No necesitaba ayuda. Una vez los cuerpos fueron limpiados – con una eficacia que revelaba mucha experiencia – el herbívoro nº1 de los sub-herbívoros del Trueno vino a enseñarle su habitación, que se encontraba en el ala opuesta a la de sus anfitriones, la sala de entrenamiento que se le había reservado y muchas otras cosas, más o menos útiles, que el moreno ni se había dignado a memorizar. Aun no daba crédito a la situación en la que se encontraba… El omnívoro era un suicida. Osar amenazar a su querida Namimori para obligarlo a pasar un año en aquel lugar… ¡UN AÑO! ¡Era demasiado! De todos modos no contaba quedarse por mucho tiempo. Y la muerte prematura de los miembros de la Varia le permitiría volver a su querida ciudad.

Ja se imaginaba los combates que podría librar – único punto positivo en ese traslado forzado. – Empezaría por el boxeador herbívoro, el más débil. Después se ocuparía de los ilusionistas, y en particular del discípulo de la cabeza de piña. De esa forma demostraría lo que todo el mundo sabía : que Rokudo Mukuro era débil. Y luego, por fin, podría pasar al "plato principal"… Los tres herbívoros más fuertes del grupo… Ya visualizaba combate contra él del flequillo no reglamentario. Tenía cuentas pendientes con él, y las arreglaría con sangre. Después el tiburón ruidoso, el maestro del herbívoro sonriente, y se daría el gusto de apastarlo, de escuchar como sus furiosos gritos morían. Pequeña compensación por sus tímpanos, mil veces destrozados, cuando este venía a dar sus clases de espada. Ah, y antes de matarlo, le enseñaría a hablar como un humano. Últimamente, se había gastado bastante dinero en tapones para los oídos. Y finalmente, lo que había conseguido hacerle ir sin muchos problemas – solo unos cuantos muros y cuartos destruidos, para enseñar que nadie se deshacía de un carnívoro sin pagar las consecuencias – el Rey de los Simios. Sentía que ese combate sería épico… Estaba deseando que llegara… Si al menos el herbívoro inútil que lo precedía podría llevarlo hasta el grupo…

Pero, el dicho herbívoro inútil no hacía nada por el estilo, así que Hibari lo mordió hasta la muerte. Además ya le estaba cansando, casi peor que el herbívoro jugador de béisbol, que fue encargado de verificar que llagaba a su destino y que no había parado de hablarle de béisbol, del manejo de la espada y de sus problemas personales, durante todo el trayecto. Y de los suyos. Su vida privada no concernía a ninguno de los herbívoros, la Nube se había visto "obligado" a "darle un pequeño descanso" a su compañero de viaje. Que ahora mismo se encontraba fuera tendido sobre la nieve, esperando a que el herbívoro ruidoso viniera a buscarlo y lo llevara algún lugar caliente. O no. Mientras esperaba para encontrarlos, se buscaría una ocupación, como "entrenarse" con algunos muros y herbívoros.

Cuando los primeros muros triplemente reforzados fueron destruidos, las pocas personas trabajando para la Varia se preguntaron por la milésima vez por qué no dejaban ese trabajo de locos.

 **::.::**

Squalo no parecía estar dispuesto a ir a buscar a Yamamoto, después de todo se encontraba con el resto de la Varia – menos Levi, quien se encontraba inconsciente gracias a Xanxus porque, cito textualmente: "esa basura estropeaba el paisaje" – en plena reunión urgente. El tema de esta: Deshacerse lo más pronto y eficientemente posible del crio de la Nube que iba a pasar un temporada con ellos. Después se ocuparían del caso de Decimo Vongola. Lo iba a lamentar, palabra de Varia.

—¡VOOI! ¡Propongo que lo matemos mientras duerme! ¡Así nos desharíamos de él rápidamente!

—Ushishi~ Imposible, el plebeyo tiene un sueño muy ligero. Sería mejor atacarlo de frente y matarlo durante el enfrentamiento, ushishi.

—Me opongo. Vais a acabar rompiendo algo y no pienso pagar las reparaciones.

—Podríamos pedir a Levi que lo electrocute… Si aún sigue vivo, ushishi…

—Sería incapaz de hacerlo, el mocoso es demasiado fuerte para él.

—Sino Fran lo puede encerrar en una ilusión para que se pierda en la mansión y dejamos que se muera de hambre y de sed, ushishi…

—Imposible, Bel-senpaaai… Las ilusiones no funcionan con él… Pensaba que ya lo sabía…

—Ushishi, ¡claro que lo sabía! Solo quería verificar que te acordabas, ushishi…

—No es una razón para que me lance sus cuchillos, senpai… Y reconozca que lo había completamente olvidado…

—Imposible, soy un príncipe y los príncipes nunca se olvidan de nada.

—Pero es un falso prín-

—¡VOOOOOOI! Queréis dejar de discutir. ¡Os recuerdo que estamos buscando una forma de deshacernos del maldito mocoso!

—Ma, ma, tranquilízate Squ-chan. ¡Puedo ayudar, si queréis! Con la condición que me quede con su cadáver, claro está~ Está taaan bien esculpido… Pero no tanto como el de Ryohei-chan…

—Has pasado mucho tiempo con el avaricioso… Bueno, sino podemos envene-

—Ushishi, y ¿si cocina para él mismo?

—¡VOOOOOI! Me vas a dejar acabar mi frase, estúpido falso príncipe.

—Ushishi… ¿Quién osas tratar de falso príncipe, Barbie?

—¡VOOOOOI! ¡Mocoso imbécil! ¡Te voy a matar!

—Ushishi, demasiado lento, Barbie…

—Tendría que haber dicho "lenta", Bel-senpai…

—¡VOOOOOI! ¡Maldita rana!

Un muro explotó. Mira, como si no fuera suficiente, solo faltaba que el imbécil del Boss se decida a intervenir…

—Callaos, basuras.

—Ma, Bossu, ¿Por fin se despierta?

—Le advierto, Bossu, que no voy a pagar el muro.

—¡VOOOOOI! ¡Boss imbécil! ¡Casi me matas!

—Voy a morderos hasta la muerte.

Las cabezas se giraron para observar al joven que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, con las armas en las manos, una sonrisa carnicera en los labios. Definitivamente, hacían mucho ruido para su propio bien. Bah, de todas formas no es como si fueran a rechazar una pelea.

—No pago las reparaciones.

Y se abalanzaron.

* * *

Cualquier comentario es el bienvenido, podéis dar consejos, criticas, etc, tanto hacía mi traducción como hacía la autora, en ese caso se lo haré llegar lo antes posible.

Ciao~


End file.
